


Soft

by anika222



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Positive, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anika222/pseuds/anika222
Summary: Simon and Baz have a sleepy morning in bed
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Soft

It’s rare that I awake before Simon, but the days I do are a gift. The earliest morning light is filtering through the white, semi-sheer curtains. It creates a tiny sliver between the waking and sleeping world, a place I might like to stay if it were at all possible.

Simon was up late last night, later than me, and is now making up for lost sleep. He’s on his stomach, hugging a pillow beneath his head, quiet and peaceful but for a subtle snoring. I weave my hand out of the bedding and trace gentle lines up his arm. He’s warm and inviting and I’m drawn to him, always, even when he’s right here and completely mine.

His breathing changes and he shifts to his side, his broad shoulders blocking a bit of the light streaming in the window. His blonde lashes flutter and he squints to look at me through sleepy lids.

I smile gently at the sight. “Morning, Snow.”

He hums a response (who knows what he means) and rolls to his back, reaching an arm up and around my shoulders to pull me into his side, his eyes closed.

I wind my hand across his round stomach, reveling in the feeling of his softness under my touch. Simon’s body, fully and consistently nourished, is beautiful and full. I spread my fingers and palm on his belly and he hums again, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He knows my fondness for his middle.

I press myself closer, trying to close every gap between us. He lifts his free arm to push his fingers through my hair to the back of my head where he gently, but firmy, grips my hair, wrenching a groan from deep within me before I even know it’s started.

He brings me in for a kiss, our lips meeting in a rush of morning breath we both gladly ignore to focus on other things. Our legs tangle together and I sink into him, melting into his lush, soft body.

I take my time easing him into waking, basking in the gift of my sleepy, early morning Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! Come say hi: @anika-222


End file.
